A Summer Sun in Winter
by theladymerlin
Summary: Spike longs to feel the heat of the sun again. Written for the Live Journal Community Noel of Spike.


Make a Christmas wish

and I'll listen to what you say.

As fairies are for life -

not just Christmas day!

"I can earn them however I want," the pretty blonde said firmly as if they had already been having this discussion for quite some time.

"True," the older robed gentleman replied patiently, "but this is a rather odd request."

She folded her arms and her foot started tapping. "I don't care. It's the season of giving and I'm choosing to give. If I can make them happy then why not? And I get what I want too. A win all around if you ask me."

The man's face softened and he chuckled fondly. "Very well Anya. I should know better than to try to talk you out of anything."

She gave him a beaming smile."Thank you."

Spike sat sprawled on the couch in front the fire while the decorated tree twinkled in the corner off to his right. He took a sip of the expensive malt whiskey, his ice tinkling against the sides of the glass. Sighing heavily, he returned the glass to its place on his thigh. He had no idea what possessed him to buy the stupid tree in the first place. And then, not only did he buy the silly thing but he brought it home and spent hours decorating it just so. Placing each and every carefully selected ornament. It had taken ages to find the beautiful glass ornaments. For some reason he had decided if he was going to have a tree it was going to be a proper one. Not one of those hideous plastic, multi coloured nightmares that came in a box. He'd spent the most time and the most money choosing the Christmas fairy.

She sat proudly near the top of the tree and his eyes kept straying to the antique porcelain figurine. He remembered having one as a child and the thrill he got the first time he was allowed to place the fairy on the tree all by himself. Every year he'd made a wish believing this would be the year it came true. He snorted at long ago foolish childhood dreams. Setting his glass on the table next to the couch, he stood and slowly made his way across the room until he was standing before the tree. He tentatively reached up and with careful fingers he stroked the small face. He admired the obvious care and detail which had gone into making the pretty ornament. He cocked his head curiously and tried to place the almost familiar features of pretty brown eyes and blonde hair. His hand dropped with a tired sigh and moving back to the couch, he flopped back against the cushions.

"Getting as broody as Angel," he growled in annoyance. He remembered the look of shock on both their faces after the big battle in LA. They were both still alive and Angel, well Liam, now even more so. Spike didn't have a clue what to do with a vampire turned human and they muddled along for a bit before Liam decided he wanted to join Giles and Co. here in England. Damn bloody cold is what it was but Spike, not knowing what to do with himself, had tagged along on the pretence of making sure the fragile human arrived safely. It was nice to see old...friends? Allies? Well, it was nice to see everyone again. No wonder he was feeling morose.

He reached for his glass as his eyes strayed back to the pretty fairy. "Why the hell not, eh? What to wish for?" Spike shivered as the coolness of the room seemed to penetrate deep into his bones. "Hate being cold," he complained before brightening. "The warmth of the sun. Would love to feel all that heat against my skin again." A small smile graced his face as he got lost in memories past. He remembered watching Xander one time while he fixed the back porch. He'd been trapped inside by the unseasonably hot afternoon sun and he smiled as he recalled how Xander had shed his shirt revealing strong muscles under nicely tanned skin. Spike had watched mesmerised as beads of sweat slowly trailed over the nicely formed body. His cock had twitched happily in his trousers and he'd wandered off shortly after for a nice wank and a kip before patrol.

Spike's unseen visitor watched quietly from her hiding place amongst the branches as his eyes slowly drooped closed and he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

"Done," she whispered.

Spike stomped his boots on the gleaming floor of the foyer leaving clumps of quickly melting snow under the frowning gaze of Gerard the Council greeter and general pain in the arse. Spike grinned and tipped the man a wink as he stomped down the hall to the large gathering room. Christmas carols were playing and there was a cheery fire roaring in the fireplace. Spike quickly staked himself out a place nearby soaking up the heat with a contented grin.

"Hey Spike," Dawn bounced over to greet him with a hug and a smile.

"Hey Bit," he said giving her a one armed hug in return.

"You wanna help decorate the tree?"

"Think I'll pass for the mo'." He laughed at her pout. "Give me a bit to warm up okay?"

"Thanks."

"She talk you into helping with the official trimming of the tree too?"

Spike turned to see Harris standing behind him with a grin on his face and a beer in an outstretched hand.

"Cheers, mate," Spike said surprised to see it was the brand he preferred and was even more surprised by the heat he felt emanating off the man. "You feelin' all right?"

"Yep," Xander replied with a smile. "never better, right as rain and five by five."

"You're in a good mood."

Xander shrugged happily. "Must be the season."

Turning to watch the others, Spike unconsciously leaned back towards Xander's body heat, nearly leaning on the sweater covered chest. Willow saw the pair and gave Xander a soft knowing smile. Xander leaned a fraction of an inch closer to the vampire and gave her a sappy smile in return. The two stood comfortably against each other and watched in companionable silence, sipping their beers, as Dawn fluttered around the room giving orders to Willow and Buffy. "No! Not there Buffy. Really! Why would you put a red ornament next to another red one!"

Buffy shot them a dirty look when she caught them snickering. Tapping Dawn on the shoulder she pointed in their direction. "You know, we could use some more help over here."

Xander bent his head down to whisper in Spike's ear. "You think she would hate us if we made a run for it?"

Spike grinned and turned to look over his shoulder. "You off your nut. No way am I gonna anger the Bit. She's down right scary when she's mad. Worse than her sister any day."

"Into the breach then?"

"Again at Christmas did we weave. The holly round the Christmas hearth," Spike quoted.

"Tennyson, right?"

Spike eyebrows nearly disappeared in the curls which had escaped their gel prison on his dash over in the snow. Xander blushed and studied his shoes. "That's right," Spike said slowly, watching as Xander went to help the others. He shivered in the sudden cold and crossed the room when Dawn called his name.

Several hours, pizzas and beers later, the tree was finally decorated to Dawn's satisfaction. Spike had to admit it did look nice. Now they were all seated either on the long couch or on the floor in front of the television. Spike found himself seated next to Xander. Drawn by curiosity and all that heat. He had spent most of evening observing him when he was sure he wasn't looking. He noted the tenderness and care he used with Willow, the respect and affection for Buffy and the brotherly love he showered on Dawn. Spike had always known Xander was loyal and now, when he took the time to look, the love Xander felt for his friends was also plain to see.

As they sat on the couch watching the movie, Spike leaned closer to Xander. He found himself unable to resist snuggling closer to all that delicious warmth. It was intoxicating. He'd never felt so bloody warm. He fell asleep with his head resting on Xander's shoulder and Xander didn't seem to mind at all.

During the next week, the pair spent a lot of time together. Spike was pleased to discover Xander was not only wonderful to be near, he was surprisingly funny and good natured. Spike regretted not getting to know the Scooby better during their time in Sunnydale. The fact that he was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either. Playing pool and sharing a pint became a normal occurrence but Spike could feel himself beginning to yearn for more. He knew he shouldn't and there was no way it could possibly end well. Xander wasn't even into guys as far as Spike knew but then he'd been learning all kinds of new things about the man lately.

The end of a now familiar night of a few pints at the local pub found the pair walking home through yet another snow fall. Spike didn't seem to mind the cold or the snow when he was around Xander. He kicked himself for his sentimentality and the obvious signs of what would undoubtedly soon become unrequited love.

Spike's arms shot out as Xander slipped on a patch of ice. "Woah. Careful."

Xander's hands grasped Spike's shoulders and he made no move to free himself. For a long drawn out moment they stood, eyes locked. Xander moved slowly closer and Spike thought...a car horn suddenly broke the silence of the night and the two sprang apart.

"Thanks."

The moment broken, Spike continued to walk Xander home and said goodnight before heading home himself. He spent the rest of the night turning the quiet moment they shared over and over in his mind. The feeling of Xander's strong arms around him and the look in those warm, hazel eyes. It was a look he'd always hoped to see from Drusilla. A look he'd tried to badger out of Angelus and force from Buffy. This was better than all of them combined because it had been given freely and if it was all he ever got from Xander, it would be enough. Of course that wasn't going to stop him from trying for a little bit more.

Spike answered the knock at his door on Christmas Eve to find Xander standing on his doorstep with a sheepish smile.

"You been sent round to make sure I show?"

"Got it in one."

"Warm up and have a drink before we go back out in the snow?" Spike offered.

"Sounds good."

Spike busied himself getting two beers and when he turned he found Xander standing right behind him. Xander removed the bottles from Spike's hands and set them on the table before holding Spike in a loose, warm embrace.

Spike leaned into the warmth."You're like a summer sun in winter."

Xander stiffened. "Great. I'm your personal heater. Do you even like me?"

Spike looked up with a small grin. "It's more than that pet and more than like actually."

Spike watched Xander carefully for any signal Xander didn't want this as he moved closer. He gave the man one last chance to move away then leaned the last few millimetres and pressed their lips gently together. He heard a moan and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the warmth of Xander's mouth when his lips parted. It was far better than he ever imagined and he sighed happily as arms slipped around his back and pulled him closer.

"This is nice and I can't believe I'm saying this but we gotta go. The others are waiting,". Xander said regretfully

"Yeah. Come home with me after?"

"I'd like that."

Spike woke up alone in his bed. Disappointed he looked around for Xander and finally heard him talking quietly. Slipping out of the bed , he padded naked into the other room. "What ya doin out here?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Xander offered in explanation and reaching out to pull Spike into his arms.

"Uhm to who?"

"Well," Xander blushed. "Giles told me all about this old tradition about a Christmas fairy and I made a wish."

"What did ya wish for Xan?"

"After Faith and Cordelia, I decided I wanted someone to love and take care of who would actually want it and me. Someone who would love me back and take care of me sometimes. I loved Anya and she loved me in her own way but...I dunno it...there was something...missing. Ya know?"

Spike gave an embarrassed, sympathetic chuckle. "Yeah I know exactly what you're goin' on about mate. Been chasing after the wrong people for over a hundred years. Cecily, Drusilla, Angelus," Spike grinned at the look Xander gave him, "and Buffy. All the wrong bloody choices weren't they?"

"We got each other now though?"

"That we do Xan. Come back to bed."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Sure we can but you tell anyone and I'll deny it."

Behind them a small bell on the tree tinkles. "An angel got their wings," Xander said softly.

"Hope so pet."

Anya turned away from the window with a smile, her white wings glowing in the night as she reached for the sky and disappeared among the twinkling lights.

Saor-Laitheab Matha Aggaibb

Happy Holidays


End file.
